Protection
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: When seventeen year old Kate and her eight year old brother, Daniel, receive a call of a very stressed out Chris, before the signal dies, Kate must learn the true meaning of family, and the protection of the ones you love. Co-written with SilverWaterBombadil. Martin/Kitty; Chris/Aviva ENJOY! 8D
1. Welcome, Dear Brother

**Hello everybody! I'm here...**

**Sil: *clears throat* -.-**

**Wk: 0.o I mean...WE'RE here with a new story!**

**Sil: Our first ever collab to go on WKSF1's profile!**

**Wk: YAY! 8D Anyway, this story is written by both SilverWaterBombadil and me, so we both hold the credit. Hope you enjoy this new Kate story! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! I and SilverWaterBombadil do NOT own Wild Kratts. X) Sil: We do, however, own the following characters: (Sil) Wren, Kitty Carlo, Gabe, Trent, Donte, Survivor! (WKSF1) Kate, Daniel, Tasha. X)**

Kate slept soundly in her room in her pink hammock, Anna under her arm, Tasha asleep on her swing. Tasha, her pet peregrine falcon that she saved as an egg, still wasn't fully grown yet, and was just starting to learn how to fly. Kate had been a peregrine falcon all day, trying to teach Tasha how to fly. It was fun, but exhausting, and Kate fell asleep almost as soon as she hit her hammock. Everything had been extremely busy the last few months. Tasha was growing, since it was spring, the crew had been traveling a lot more then in the winter since the cold, cloudy weather wasn't as intense, and Kate's mother, Aviva Corcovado, was expecting. You heard me right, Aviva was going to be a mother along with all the other creatures that spring. Chris and her had married about three years before, right after Kate had spent a few days with Donte, Kitty's brother.

Kate's door was closed and since the Tortuga was so huge, sometimes it was hard for sound to travel all around the place. And Kate couldn't hear a thing and continued to sleep, even though everyone else had been woken up that night from Aviva's screaming of pain.

"What's going on?" a faint sound of Koki's voice came from outside the hall. There was rushing footsteps, and the muffled voice of Martin going by answering, "It's time!"  
"Did her water break?"  
"Chris frantically just told me, like five minutes ago!" and one could here him hurry off.

By this time, Tasha was awake, and gently cooing and squawking. Yes, Tasha couldn't fly, but she was especially good with branching. Branching is when young birds glide from branch to branch, learning how to keep their balance for later on. So, Tasha glided down from her swing, right onto Kate's head.  
Though, the bird was careful not to get it's talons stuck in the girl's messy hair. Picking at her ear, Tasha was able to wake up Kate with a startle, causing her to sit up suddenly. The falcon chick fell back onto Kathrine's stomach. Kate looked around her room, hearing all the commotion outside as people ran by. She was confused, and it was unfortunate she hadn't been awake during Koki's and Martin's conversation. So, she was tired and clueless.

Reaching over to put Tasha back on her swing, Kate slowly put her bare feet down on the floor, and got out of her hammock. It was strange, because all the noise had suddenly stopped... as if everyone was all in one place, far away.  
Only one sound broke the silence, it was the soft patting of Survivor's paws as he walked pass Kate's room. Kate knew it was Surv, mainly because Tasha shrunk and little, with her feathers raising and hissed. The bird and the lion had an awkward friendship.

Kate then figured that Survivor had woken everyone up by accident, or caused some trouble or something, and in her tired state, didn't think anything more of the matter. Trudging back to her hammock, Kate fell back in, and as exhaustion took over her small self, she fell back asleep, even though Tasha and Survivor tried so hard to wake her up.

~~~~~BREAK~~~~~

Not to thrilled, Kate opened her eyes a second time from being waken up by someone. But this time, it wasn't by her falcon, no; it was by her dad, Chris, "Honey... wake up..." he shook her gently.  
Kate rolled over to look at the clock on her wall, "Dad... it's five a.m.! Can't this wait until morning..." she closed her eyes, grumpily.  
Chris simply chuckled, "Honey... there's someone I want you to meet..."  
That rose suspicion in Kate, as she looked back over to her father. He wore a tired but happy smile, "C'mon." He said finally, pulling her down from her hammock and onto her feet. Tasha seemed to almost be smirking at Kate, considering she was a bird and didn't have to come.  
Going out into the hall, hand-in-hand with her father, she first walked pass Jimmy Z, Survivor and Koki. They all were just standing there and smiling at her... even Survivor. Kate blinked, and kept going, passing through the main control room. There in the next hall, Kitty and Martin stood, both looking as equally tired and happy as Chris did.  
Martin ruffled Kate's hair as she passed. Kate was still clueless, as she looked back at her uncle and aunt. She had also supposed their toddler(and her cousin), Gabe, was still asleep in their room.  
Finally, Kate was brought to Chris and Aviva's room.

Chris picked the nine year old up into his arms, so she could see as they walked closer.  
Her mother looked even more tired then Chris was, but she was beaming, and Kate soon found out why.  
In her mother's arms, Kate saw...a baby! It had happened! Her brother was here!  
"Is that what all the shouting was about earlier?" Kate asked Chris, still rubbing her eye, but memorized by the young child's big brown eyes.  
Chris nodded.  
The baby looked right at his sister with curious eyes, and that's when Kate realized...  
"He looks just like you, Daddy." Kate said with a giggle. And it was true. The boy even had little tuffs of brown hair sticking up.  
Kate then heard a small sniffle behind her.  
"Uncle Martin?" Kate asked with a sly grin.  
"I...I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry!" Martin replied, wiping his hand that had a tears on it on his shorts.  
Kate laughed.

Martin was standing in the doorway with Kitty behind him. Kit rolled her eyes, and giggled, "You also promised you'd leave the family alone with their new addition for the night..." she said softly.  
Martin smiled sheepishly, "Right..." he looked to his brother, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Congratulations bro." Chris hugged him, before MK and Kit left, closing the door softly behind them.

Kate got down from her father's arms, and walked over to the queen sized bed, and climbed up carefully.  
"Did... did you name him?" Kathrine whispered, as Chris sat beside her on the bed, so she was in the middle of her parents.  
Chris looked at Aviva, and both were a little surprised. They hadn't even thought of a name yet.  
"Maybe...you could help us, Mi'ha?" Aviva asked.  
Even though Kate was tired before, she was wide awake now, and thought hard.  
"I...I kind of like Danny." Kate finally said.  
"Danny?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah, because he looks so much like Daddy, just smaller. See?" Kate motioned her hand to Chris, "Daddy," then to the baby, "Danny."  
Aviva couldn't help but laugh a little at her daughter's cleverness.  
"Maybe just...Daniel would work?" Chris asked, since they might get the names, Daddy and Danny confused.  
"Danny could be your special nickname. Something that only his big sister would call him." Aviva asked with a smile.  
Kate smiled at that, "That'll work..." and she leaned up against her mom and closed her eyes, repeating what she said with a yawn, "... that'll work.. "  
Chris looked to Aviva and put a finger to his lips; Kate was falling asleep again. Pulling up a blanket over Kate, Aviva gently gave Chris Daniel, and whispered, "She might as well stay with us tonight..."  
"She might as well." Chris echoed, bringing the baby close to his face, so his lips softly touched the infant's forehead.

*fades to black*


	2. The Frightening Call!

WK: **HELLOOOOOOOO! 8D**

**Sil: We are back! 8D**

**WK: Yes we are! 8D**

**Sil: Why do we keep doing this: 8D**

**Wk: I don't know. 8D**

**Sil: Anyway RR&R! And...**

**Wk: SHH! That's ****_MY _****LINE! You don't steal ****_MY _****LINE!**

**Sil: -.- Fine.**

**Wk: ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! We don't own Wild Kratts, but we own the ocs in this fic...blah...blah...blah. _._**

~~~~~8 Years Later~~~~~

Kate waited outside her high school waiting for Chris to pick her up. She waited for nearly half an hour.  
"Katherine?" Her friend, Rachel, called over.  
"Hey Rache!" Kate replied.  
"Where's your dad?"  
"I don't know, he was supposed to pick me up a long time ago. I bet Danny's wondering where I am."  
"Why don't you go ahead and head over to the elementary school?" Rachel suggested.  
"Yeah...I probably should." And with that, Kate started walking towards the elementary to pick up her little brother.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

"Okay, something's not right." Kate finally said. She and Daniel were sitting on a bench right outside the school. Her creature pod read 4:30PM. Yes. Something was wrong.  
Daniel looked at his sister, a little afraid as well.  
Kate finally picked up her creature pod, but just when she was about to call, it rang.  
She quickly answered.  
It was Chris!  
"Daddy! There you are! What's going on? Why didn't you-" Kate was cut off, seeing her father's face drowning in fear, and shining in the dim light with sweat.  
"Katherine...listen to me, you and Daniel HAVE to get out of there, pronto!" Chris said in a shaking voice. Kate had never seen him so scared.  
"Why? What's wrong?!" Kate asked.  
"You two can't go back to the Tortuga, okay?" Chris said, still quite shaken up.  
"Why, Daddy! What's wrong?!" Daniel asked, tugging the pink creature pod into his view.  
"Hey, Daniel. Don't worry, everything will be fine. It's just that the...Tortuga had an emergency malfunction and it's too dangerous to go around." Chris said, but Kate could tell he was lying to try and keep his young son calm, mainly because he looked sad behind his smile, as if...it was the last time he'd ever see the boy.  
"Until we get back, Katherine...you need to take care of Daniel." Chris continued.  
Kate was scared by that. Take CARE of him? That couldn't mean that...  
"Daddy!? HOW!? I'm only seventeen! I'm not ready to be on my own yet!"

"Kate listen to me..." Chris's calmness seemed to crack a little, "I'm depending on you... go somewhere that you know is safe... don't come home..."  
Kate was trying desperately not to cry, and made sure no tears came, "When will we see you again?"  
Chris didn't answer, he just stayed silent. "Dad?" Daniel asked, his eyes widening with worrying that his father wasn't going to answer the question.  
"I love you both..." Chris finally made out, his voice weak, and sounding as if his mouth was dry, "You mother loves you too... "  
"D-dad..." Kate tried to make out, her voice shaking, but the connection went dead suddenly. Daniel grabbed his sister's arm, "What... what do we do?" he asked fearfully.  
More then anything, Kate wanted to curl up and cry, but she had to stay strong for her brother, "I have some money... maybe we can get a hotel... or... or..." she thought hard.

She was shaking, trying her hardest not to cry, but still, a tear or two fell off her cheek, and Daniel saw them. Then he realized just how serious everything was.  
Kate shook her head, knowing she had to be strong for her brother now. Her uncle Martin had told her several times about being a good older sibling by being a good example. Man, Martin made it look easy! Being the older was really hard! Kate clenched her fists, trying to think, but her head couldn't even think to process what she had just heard!  
A small hand touched her long pink sleeve of her jacket, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
"Sis?" Daniel was crying with tears taking over his eyes.  
Kate looked down at him, noticing that he must've figured some things out.  
"Are...Are we gonna be okay?"

Kate took a deep breath, and stood up slowly. Would she ever see her dad again? Would she ever see her mom again, or uncle Martin and aunt Kitty? Would she ever see her pet again? If no was that answer, she decided in her mind that no matter what, she would keep her brother safe.

"We're going to be okay." She reassured him, taking his hand and urging him to stand up, "But we're not going to come back to school... we have to leave... so come on." she tried to work a smile, but it didn't work the much.

Daniel was still sniffling as he stood up and held her hand tight. Where would they go?

**WK: Man! DRAMA CLINCHER! XD**

**Sil: No kidding! XP**

**Wk: Anyway, hope you-**

**Sil: ENJOYED! 8D**

**Wk: -.- *growls and looks at Sil slowly***

**Sil: Eh heh. *slowly moves sideways out of the shot***

**WK: Just remember to Review guys! 8D**

**Sil: :{ THAT'S MY LINE!**

**WK: Too late! You already stole mine. XP**

**Sil: -.-**


	3. Help and Shelter

**WK: YAY! When you collab, stories get done a lot faster! XD**

**Sil: Yep! We actually have finished the story, but for guys, it's not over by a long shot!**

**WK: Yeah, I think it's like...10,000 words or something like that. XD**

**Sil: EN-**

**WK: JOY! 8D**

**Disclaimer! SERIOUSLY GUYS! We don't own Wild Kratts! But we do own our OCs which is something we've already discussed.**

"Sis?" Daniel asked after a long time of walking nowhere in particular.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"  
Kate stopped. Where were they going? They couldn't go home! Where would they go?! She knew that according to the law, she was still considered a teenager too young to be on her own, and the last thing she wanted was her and her brother to be placed in a foster home! But where would they go then?!

Just then, it seemed the Lord was watching them, because I pickup truck stopped at the stop light they were crossing.  
"Hey! Kate!" The man called, rolling down the window.  
"Donte? Donte!" Kate took her little brother's hand and ran across the street to the pickup.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Donte asked, obviously excited to see them.  
"Well...we were about to ask you the same thing!" Kate replied.  
"I was in the neighborhood, dropping off hay, and I thought I'd drop by and pay my sister a visit. Oh! Hold on, let me pull over." Donte said, pulling his truck to the side. He got out, and noticed something.  
"Hey? What's with the long, and teary faces?" Donte asked, looking at Kate, then to Daniel who still had a few tears in his eyes.

Kate was about to explain, but just at that moment she couldn't hold it in any longer. Being the eldest, and holding the wait of the sadness wasn't easy... so now that someone older that they knew was around, she burst out into tears, and wrapped her arms around Donte.

Donte was surprised by this action, but was none the less concerned. He held her until she could speak again without bursting out into sobs.

"Our dad called us to tell us to not come back to the Tortuga..." Katherine finally made out, "Something's wrong... he... he wanted us to go and hide somewhere... but... but I don't know what to do!"

Daniel always looked up to his sister, and rarely he ever saw her break down. Donte took it all very well actually, and his face showed no sign of emotion of sadness or worry, "Ya'll need to come with me... I'm a two day drive away from the farm, but I actually know someone my sister's friends with around here... you can stay with her."

Daniel blinked and walked forward, "We... we can't come with you?"

Don shook his head, "A lot of people know I'm related to the Kratts through Laura... it might not be safe with me..."

Kate nodded, "Okay... I understand..."

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Donte looked in his mirror of his truck to find Kate and Daniel in the back. The poor boy was crying his eyes out of fear and worry, and while Kate rocked him, trying to calm him down. But at the same time, Kate was doing it to calm herself down. She knew she had to make contact again somehow! She wasn't just going to let her family go like that. That was her stubborn and determined, fighting spirit, given to her from her original mother, McKenzie.  
"Don't worry, Danny. We'll...we'll see them again." Kate informed, trying to think positive. That's about all she could do at the moment right?  
Even though he didn't show it, Donte was also a little on edge. he knew the Marty never went anywhere without Chris, and Laura never went anywhere without Marty. So that would mean that..._she_ was probably in trouble too! And not to mention their ten year old son, Gabe, and 7 year old son Trent!

Donte knew Kate and Daniel were lucky, in a way; they both went to public school. Their cousins on the other hand, were in home schooling. So, whatever happened to the Kratt team at the Tortuga, would've affected Trent and Gabe.

Finally, after a hour or so of driving, Donte pulled up into the driveway of a house on the outskirts of a town. It was a light tan Victorian house, but the out door garden was amazing. It had a little stone bridge going over a tiny fish pond, not to mention bright flowers and bamboo.

"So... where are we?" Kate asked, as she and her brother scrambled out of the car, pulling their backpacks with them.

"You'll see." Donte said as he smiled and went up to the door and knocked. Everyone paused, but soon a sound of light footsteps came to the door.

The oak door opened halfway, and a young Japanese woman with rich brown eyes, and long black hair stared out, "Yes? What-" she froze, and stared at Donte then smiled, "Don! It's good to see you!"

Donte smiled, "Ms. Lake." He said with a nod of his head. Daniel stared at her in wonder; Ms. Lake was pretty...

She soon noticed Kate and Daniel, "And who are these two?" she asked, still smiling.

"Katherine and Daniel... and..." Don's voice lowered into a whisper, "I need you to watch them until I can find another place for them to stay... something's gone wrong at the Tortuga..."

Ms. Lake blinked, "Is Laura alright?" she inquired about her childhood friend.

"I don't know..." he answered. She looked away and sighed, she was unsure. Donte put a hand on her shoulder, "Please do this, for me."

She looked at him and sighed, "Alright." There was no way she could say no to him; when she was a little girl she had developed a crush on Don, even though he took nothing of it.

"Katherine? Daniel? Go ahead and come in." Ms. Lake called.  
Daniel hid behind Kate, still rather unsure of this person.  
Kate had never seen her before either, but if Uncle Don trusted her, then she must be okay. Kate stroked her younger brother's hair as he looked up at her as if to say, 'you can't be serious! We're staying with a stranger!?'  
Kate smiled at him. She was glad he was careful, but there was nothing to worry about.  
Carefully taking his sister's hand, Daniel walked behind Kate as they approached Ms. Lake.  
As they passed, Ms. Lake smiled at Daniel, and he wasn't as tense. There was someone really kind behind that smile, and there was nothing to worry about.

Kate turned around to look pass Ms. Lake, out the doorway. Donte stood there with a sad smile, "Well kid, I'll see you again soon... Once I find another safe place to take you..."

Kate froze a little, and let go of Daniel to go over and hug Donte. Besides Daniel, Don was the only other family she had at the moment. Donte hugged her back, before thanking Ms. Lake and heading back to his truck. Daniel and Kate watched his truck until it was out of sight.

Ms. Lake closed the door finally, "Well... it's a chilly fall evening... why don't I make some warm lasagna, while you two get settled in the guest room."

"Thank you Ms. Lake..." Daniel said gratefully, but still sadly.

"Just call me Wren." She said, smiling.

**Read and Review guys! :)**


	4. Must Find Answers!

**Wk: Well...I have nothing to say.**

**Sil: Me neither. :/**

**Wk: Oh yeah! I did hear one thing, but I'm 99.9% sure it's a rumor.**

**Sil: What is it?**

**Wk: Kate Corcovado might appear in a REAL EPISODE OF WILD KRATTS! 8D**

**Sil: SHUT UP! 8D**

**Wk: BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR KATE CORCOVADO IN THE UPCOMING EPISODE...ROAD RUNNER!**

**Sil: How'd you hear about this?!**

**Wk: Uh...long story that starts about a year ago, when I talked to-**

**Sil: OKAY! On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER! Even though Kate might become a Wild Kratts Member, WE STILL DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS! DX PHOOEY!**

Daniel sat on his side of the bed and took a long sigh. His sister was trying to unpack her books that way, she could fill her backpack with things she needed. She didn't tell her brother at the time, but that night, she was going to sneak out, back to the Tortuga, and at least find out what happened.  
"What?! Where?! Where is she?!" Kate thought a little panicked, because Anna wasn't in her back pack! She always took Anna everywhere! It was the only thing she had of her mother, McKenzie!.  
"Sis?" Daniel finally asked, seeing his sister across the bed.  
"Whew! There she is." Kate found her in the side zip. She didn't really know why she put her there.  
"Kate?" Daniel asked again.  
"Yeah, Danny?" Kate replied.  
"What...what's gonna happen to us? Are we gonna have to always be on the run for rest of our lives?!"  
Kate was surprised. A child so young should never think of things like that!

Kate looked down at Anna, and then put her back in her bag, going over to sit by her brother, "Danny, I promise we won't have to be on the run. Fate'll be on our side! Just you wait and see..."

Daniel gave her a weak smile, and he leaned against her, "I miss mom and dad."

Kate knew it had only been a little while they had been away from them, but she agreed completely, "Me too..."

"Kate! Daniel! Dinner!" They heard Wren call down the hall. Getting up, they both went to the door and down to the dining room. If they had been in a happier mood, they would've taken some chance to explore the house, considering it was huge on the inside; but, their main concerns and thoughts were on their families...

A skinny Siamese cat followed them, purring.

Kate would usually love having a cat in the house, but that Siamese just reminded her of Survivor following her everywhere she went. And Tasha couldn't help but flow into her mind too.  
Dinner went by quickly, with no real questions, to both Kate and Daniels relieve. Kate really didn't want to break down crying again. It was a habit that she seem to have a hold of. Mainly because whenever she was in trouble, Chris, Aviva, and even her Uncle Martin, would always be there to comfort her when she was scared, hurt, or worried. But now...in an instant, that was all taken away from her. Later that night, Ms. Lake told them that if they did not get a call from Chris or somebody else in the morning, they'd call the police. But Kate couldn't wait that long! She had to know, and she had to know now! So once Daniel was asleep beside her in the bed they shared, Kate carefully got up. Knowing that Daniel was a deep sleeper, just like Chris, it was easy for her to grab her backpack, which had some snacks in it that she 'borrowed' from Ms. Lake when she wasn't looking, a headlamp she always had, and a special ray gun that her mother had made her for protection reasons. Kate's school back pack was also her gear back pack for creature adventuring, so it already had things like a full canteen of water, extra batteries, and some rope. All things she would need if she were to pull this off.

Kate took a deep breath as she pulled her jacket on, tied her boots, and head over to the guest room's door. Looking back, she saw her brother sleeping peacefully, and snoring just a little. She smiled, and went over to kiss his forehead... she hoped she would see him again.

Going back to the door, she quickly and quietly went out, tip-toeing down the hall to the front door. It looked like Wren was asleep up in here room, thankfully. Kate opened the door, and went out without looking back. Closing the door, she estimated she had a three hour walk to the Tortuga.

So she began on her 'quest'. She didn't walk down streets, or sidewalks, she preferred to go along the grass and the yards of houses... for safety reasons she stayed out of the light.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0 o0o

Kate sat behind a tree to rest for just a little while.  
She had been running for...  
"Two hours." She said to herself. She knew that the Tortuga was close by now. It was parked somewhere in this forest...by the river.  
After about twenty more minutes, the sound of rushing water came into earshot.  
After that, Kate ran.  
Headlamp on, she found the river with ease, and after another ten minutes of thinking she had run the wrong way...a black silhouette of a large turtle came into view.

It was so dark... it was almost unearthly; considering the Tortuga was always so lit up with lights. Kate shivered, somehow thinking that the darkness actually made things colder.

Since it was the beginning of autumn, leaves had been falling none stop. So, she carefully maneuvered across the leaves on the forest bottom, so she didn't make to much noise. The wind was nowhere to be found, and the still coldness rose up from the river with a light layer fog trailing not to far behind.

Kate soon found herself standing right in front of the Tortuga's door, looking up at the craft. She had never noticed it before, but without any light, the Tortuga loomed over her, in a threatening way. She kept staring up at it, as she walked quietly up the gangplank.

Now that the time had finally come, would she go in?

The doors must have been on emergency lock down, but she had to pry the doors open with all her strength. Holding the door with her foot, she was able to squeeze through, but the inside was terrifying. Without the lights, Kate had no idea what was scattered all over the floor. It seemed to be papers, pots for plants, the bamboo in the corner was destroyed, and the screen was cracked and sparking. What in the world happened in here?!

Kate bent down to pick up some of the scraps she saw lying around, and finally found a photo of her when she was little, along with Aviva, Chris, Martin, Kitty, Koki, Jimmy and Survivor. She remembered the photo being taken about a month before she found Tasha as an egg.

Putting the photo in her backpack, she managed her way over the debris to the hallway door, just to see what had happened to her room. She still found no evidence of what had happened. She did find a pool of red liquid on the floor, and she nearly screamed, until she found out it was just spilled paint.

The whole time she was there, the anxious feeling to escape kept coming upon her. Something was going on beyond her comprehension. All she knew, was that it was a bad idea to come, even for her own curiosity. Running to the door, she now knew someone of something had started to follow her.

The door still being open, she ran out into the mist, looking around fearfully as she reached for her ray gun, in her bag.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"S-Stay back! I have a ray gun, and I know how to use it!" Kate shouted out into the darkness as Chris held his breath, and grasped the metal bars till his knuckles were white. He could tell she was breathing heavily, and was turning in all directions frantically. Aviva probably would've screamed if Martin hadn't covered her mouth.  
Kate backed up slowly from the Tortuga, and realizing that nothing had come out...she ran out of view.  
The whole team breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she was safe, but not for long. While they caught their breath, Zach evilly cackled.  
"Perfect!" He said.  
That scared the Kratts, Chris more than anyone.  
"What-what do you mean?!" He asked, rushing to the bars of their cell, eyes wide, demanding an answer.  
Zach just laughed at the young Kratts face, and continued to explain.  
"Now that she has the tracking device in her back pack, your little brats are as good as mine." Zach replied.  
At first, Chris was confused, then he figured out that...Kate had picked up...that photo! Zach knew she would! And now...she and Daniel were practically in the palm on the evil inventor's hand!  
Chris felt like screaming, but instead, just banged his head on the bars. He felt helpless. There was nothing he could do!  
Kitty was in the corner, trying to calm down her two traumatized children, Gabe and Trent. Gabe, being older, was not as hysterical, but poor Trent was shaking and crying, begging Kitty's arms for comfort.

"Mom! Turn into an animal please! Kate and Daniel are going to get it, if we don't get out!" Gabe begged in a whisper. He had been watching through the bars, like everyone else, except from beside his mom and brother.

Kitty smiled sadly at her son, as she held Trent close to her, "Gabriel... do you see this metal ring around my neck?" Gabe looked at the mechanical looking ring on her neck, and nodded. Kit continued, "Zach put it on me, to keep me from transforming..." so in other words, it was just a shock collar for humans.

"Can you break it off?" He asked.

"Not without some tools, or something..."

Martin suddenly came back, shaking his head in despair, "Laura... things aren't going so good..."

Kitty stared at him questioningly, "What's going on? Did you find out anything?"

Martin looked to his sons, not wishing to frighten them, so he took her shoulder and leaned over to whisper it to her, "Once Zach has Kate and Daniel... he'll throw Daniel with us, then... execute us one by one..."

Laura's eyes widened in horror as she just stared at him, "You have to be kidding... that's horrific!" her voice lowered back into a whisper, "Martin what are we going to do?"

He shook his head, "I don't think we can save ourselves... but if we could free Trent and Gabe, and have them warn Kate about the tracking device before it's to late..."

Gabe's eyes widened.  
"And...and how are Trent and I gonna do that, Dad?!" Gabe was quiet, but he still felt like screaming.  
"I don't know!" Martin replied quietly back. "I...I don't know."

**Review for us please! 8D**


	5. The Chase is On!

**Wk: O_o Man! A lot of people like this story! Now I've got people on DA wanting more! XD Since it's the weekemd, Sil's not here with me, so uh...on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts! Neither does Sil! **

Kate ran to the front door of Ms. Lake's house, and slammed the door shut with a bang. She had been running ever since she got that pit feeling in her stomach. It was now morning, and she felt...sort of safe now.

"Katherine!" Ms. Lake asked, more than a little worried.  
"Uh oh." Kate thought to herself.  
"WHERE ON EARTH WERE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW UPSET DANIEL HAS BEEN?!" Ms. Lake scolded.  
Kate looked at the floor. She did not want to tell of where she had just been.  
"I...just...went on a walk to clear my mind...since I couldn't sleep." Kate fibbed.

Wren shook her head and put her hands firmly on Kate's shoulders, "You should see your brother... he's been worried sick about you!" Kate started to walk past her, but Ms. Lake grabbed her arm again, "Katherine don't you ever go out alone again! You don't know what could have happened! What will I tell Donte?"

Hearing Donte's name, Kate's spirit fell lower, but she tried to ignore Wren and she ran up the stairs to find her brother. She finally found him, sitting in the hall, with his face buried in the fur of the Siamese cat from earlier. The cat of course had no idea what was going on, but purred comfortingly anyway.

"Danny!" Kate said softly, kneeling down to him. Daniel's face shot up, and the cat jumped from his lap as he threw his arms around her,

"I... I woke up in the middle of the night! And... and you weren't there!" his face was red from crying, "We searched around the house and called for you! But... you were nowhere!" he started crying again.

Katherine's heart ached worse as she realized what pain she must have had put her brother through, to traumatize him so.

"I'm very sorry, Danny, but, I...I had to get out."  
"Why?" Daniel asked, still pretty shaken up.  
"I had to go back to the Tortuga to find out what happened." Kate whispered softly, so Ms. Lake wouldn't hear.  
"What?!" Daniel exclaimed, "But Dad said not to-" He was cut off from his yelling as Kate covered his mouth.  
"Shh!" She exclaimed.  
"Sorry." He replied from behind her hand.  
"Why? Dad said not to ever go back there!" Daniel said again, lowering his voice to a whisper.  
"I had to find out what happened! I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing." Kate replied, as she pulled out the photo she saved.  
"I managed to grab this." She said.  
Daniel quickly the picture from her.  
"Mom! Dad! Uncle Martin! Aunt Kitty!" Daniel hugged the photo tight, as if he were hugging his own family. He then pulled it as far out as his arms would go so he could get a good look at it.  
"I'm so glad you found this!" He said, overjoyed, but Kate noticed something.  
"Danny, put that photo up to the light again." She instructed.  
Daniel did what he was told.  
That's when Kate realized...the transparency of the paper in the light revealed... circuits! Like what the inside of a computer looks like. And the knobs where they connected to each other was beeping red!  
Kate eyes went wide in shock, as she realized what she had done!  
She quickly took the photo from her little brother, and ran to the door.  
"Sis! Where are you going now?!" Daniel called  
"I...um...forgot something at the park! I'll be right back!" And with that, she ran out of the house.  
She had to get this tracking device as far away from Daniel as possible! But she was already too late.  
As she ran down the block, photo in her hands, a sudden view Zachbots came her way!

She knew she had to think fast. Looking around, she saw a stray dog eating out of trash can, and immediately put the photo on the dogs collar.

Frightened by being touched, the dog ran down the opposite side of the street. Knowing that would buy her a little time, she ran back to the house. Daniel and Wren were on the porch, staring at her worriedly and confused.

Katherine was close to hyperventilating, "We have to get out here! If they see us-"

"Whoa! Calm down honey! What's wrong? Who's 'they'?" Wren asked, concerned.

Kate looked to Daniel, "Zachbots." she answered. Daniel's eyes widened with fear.

Wren paused for a second, then nodded rushing back into the house, "Daniel, grab your backpack and jacket! Kate go into the kitchen to grab some food!"

"What are we doing?" Kate asked, running to the kitchen.

"Luckily for us," Ms. Lake called through the house, "Donte called a few minutes ago... he said he was stopping by, so he should be here any second..."

Kate then realized they were leaving the house with Donte (who didn't know anything was going on yet). But, she frowned as she walked out with some food in a pack, "Wren... I'm so sorry... we put you in danger and now you have to leave your house..."

Ms. Lake looked at her with a funny look, but she suddenly smiled and picked up her cat, "I'll do anything to help a friend... and honestly dear, this is the most fun I've had in years!"

Kate looked back with a small smile.  
"Well...uh...you're welcome."  
Wren smiled.  
Suddenly, Daniel screamed.  
Kate sprinted as fast as she could and saw Daniel staring face to face with a Zachbot that was looking through the bedroom window.  
Kate grabbed her brother as quickly as she could, and held him possessively.  
Kate also noticed a weird contraption next to the Zachbot's left 'eye'.  
"A camera?!" She thought to herself.  
At the other end of the connection of the camera, Zach watched on his monitor of his jet. As did everyone else. Chris and Aviva were at the edge trying to get as close to the monitor as they could, while everyone else held their breath, not believing what they were seeing. Suddenly, on the screen, Kate said.  
"Danny! Get down!"  
Daniel ducked, and covered his head, while Kate pulled out her ray gun in her back pack that was still wearing. The speed that she pulled that out, would even make the best cowboy in the old west to shame. She fired as quickly as she could. The ray went through the window, and then the screen turned to static.  
Kate had shot the camera dead center, but she felt it was too late. Zach knew of the house where they were!

Wren quickly ran in, and grabbed Kate and Daniel by the shoulder, "Hurry! Both of you! Outside!" Neither of them argued as they all ran for the front door. Donte was just pulling up into the drive way, as he saw Zach bots circling around to the back of the house.

He was about to jump out of the car, when Wren, Kate and Daniel all ran out towards the truck. Donte leaned over and opened the doors quickly, as Ms. Lake jumped in the passenger side, and Katherine and Danny scrambled onto the back bench. Slamming the doors, Kate screamed, "Drive! DRIVE!"

Donte pulled out of the driveway with a screech, then took off down the road. At least fifteen Zach bots followed in pursuit.

"Don, you have to get them off our tail!" Wren shouted, as they dodged other cars, and sped up roads. She was holding the Siamese cat in her lap.

"I'm trying!" Donte said aggravated enough, turning this way and that to lose the robots. Police would've stopped them and gave them a ticket, if they hadn't seen a parade of Zach bots chasing after the car.

Zach and the Kratt Team watched from the monitor, "C'mon! Catch up to them you worthless pieces of metal!" the evil inventor growled, as his hands flew on the keypad.

"Keep going! Keep going!" The Kratts were thinking in their minds.

And they would've kept going, if one of the Zachbots hadn't fired their 'laser arms' at the truck, and popped one of the tires!  
"Oh snap! Everyone hang on!" Donte screamed as he tried to stop the car without flipping it! They didn't flip, but they did spiral out of control, and off the highway into the grass.  
"Katherine! Daniel! Are you two alright?!" Donte quickly asked, knowing that there were no seat belts in the back of the truck.  
There was a pause. Finally,  
"Yeah, we're okay." Kate finally said, holding her brother close to her so he wouldn't hit his head. The Zachbots were still charging though, even though police sirens were sounding behind them.  
It was like a thriller movie the team was watching on the monitor!  
Kitty was almost in tears, seeing her brother's truck spin out of control like that!

Donte took a brief look at the side of the truck, out the window to the grassy fields and forest area, then back to the Zach-bots who were almost upon them. He was thinking hard.

"...Don?" Wren asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, you all get across that field into the forest, okay?" Donte said quickly, getting out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked, eyes wide.

"I'm going to give you some time, just go the minute I have the bots distracted!" He instructed, as he went out in front of the truck, "Don't look back, and don't worry about me. That's an order."

Kate was struggling with this order, but she took Daniel's hand, and adjusted her backpack, getting ready to run.

"Go! Now!" And with that, Donte bolted from the truck, and the Zachbots followed. Kate, Daniel, and Wren escaped to the forest.  
"Zachbots!" Zach yelled into the mic, "Don't let him get away! He might be of use to us."  
That made Kitty's heart stop, but at least she and everyone else saw Kate, Daniel, and Wren escape to the foest in the corner of the Zachbot's eye, but Zach didn't see.

Without the truck, the Zachbots were catching up to him in no time. Donte knew this could be the end for him, but, at least he wasn't going down without a fight.

Spinning around to face them, he caught the bots off guard, the same with Zach. "Well... this is for my sister, my nephews, Marty, Daniel... and Kate..."

The Kratt team watched intensely from behind the bars, and Martin didn't even flinch at being called 'Marty', as Donte charged towards the robots. Kitty was shaking her head over and over again, eyes stuck on the screen, "Donte... don't do it... don't do it..."

But, it wasn't as if he could hear her, as he suddenly turned into an Allosaurus, producing a large roar.

It was only then that Martin's eyes went nearly too big for his face! He slowly looked down at Kitty, who was still holding Trent, and Gabe had about the same expression as his dad.  
Kitty realized she was being stared at.  
"Okay!" She exclaimed, "Maybe I forgot to mention a few things about my brother!"

**REVIEW! 8D**


	6. Escape Attempt

**We have nothing to say. XD**

**DISCLAIMER! WE DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS! **

After running for quite a while, not realizing that about two or three Zachbots had followed them into the woods, Kate and Daniel stopped to take a breathier. Daniel fell to the ground, trying a catch his breath. Even though he was an active young boy, he was still quite exhausted after a sprint like that.  
"Whew! Did we lose them, Wren?" Kate asked.  
No answer.  
"Wren?"  
Kate looked over her shoulder to find Wren not there!  
"WREN!?" She called. They both feared the worse.  
"Oh, great!" Daniel said, still out of breath.  
"Now what are we gonna do?! We're trapped in the woods with no way out with robots after us!"  
Daniel was starting to talk faster and faster, and Kate knew he was getting too worked up. She couldn't blame him though. She was scared too.  
"Danny?" Kate tried to call, but Daniel was so scared it was as if he was deaf.  
"We're never gonna make it out of here!" He continued.

"Danny?!"

"I don't want this anymore! Where are mommy and daddy!"  
"DANIEL! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kate finally grabbed her brother by his arm, and 'slapped' him straight.  
Daniel looked at his sister, stunned that she did that, but relieved that she did stop him.  
"I know you're scared, brother. I am too! But you've got to calm down! We'll be brave together, okay? We'll make it out of this together."

Daniel nodded and hugged her, burying his teared face in her shirt. Kate put her hand on his head gently, petting it, "We'll be okay..."

"Kate! Daniel!" A familiar voice shouted to them. Kate looked over, to see Wren running over to them. Katherine would've been relived, if Wren hadn't looked as sad and worried as they did. She was in fact crying, "They got him... they took Donte... I was watching; hundreds of Zachbots over powered him in a matter of seconds..."

Kate went over to Wren, gently letting go of her brother, "He would've died with all those robots! Do you know if he's still alive?"

Wren shook her head, "Kate... even if he was alive, he would be so torn up he wouldn't be able to lift a finger..."

Kate whimpered, before tears started rolling down her cheeks. Her face hurt from crying so much, "Why did he have to go and distract the robots! Why... why did he have to do such a stupid thing?" she asked in anger and sadness.

o0oo0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0 o0o0

"Laura? It's alright." Martin tried to comfort Kitty, but it was impossible as she sobbed in the corner. She was forced to watch the whole thing on the monitor. Chris wanted to try and say something positive, but what was there to say? He didn't even know if Kate, Daniel, and Wren were okay. Martin too, felt upset for the whole thing. Even though all Donte ever really tried to do was get on Martin's nerves, they were still a family. He even knew he'd miss that annoying voice calling him, 'Marty'.

"It's... it's not alright Martin!" Kitty looked up at him, speaking in between sobs, "Zach is destroying our family... and I'm not willing to let that happen!" she stood up, as MK still had his arms somewhat around her.

"Laura, we can't do anything..." Martin whispered to her.

Kitty looked to Gabe and Trent who were in the corner, then back to her husband, "I'm not going to let my children die, like my brother..." she winced and held back tears.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"All we need is a few seconds... you and Aviva can try to work this collar off me, and then I can turn into something to give Gabriel and Trent time to escape..."

Martin shook his head, "You'll be killed!"

Chris nodded and got into the conversation, also whispering, "You don't want the same thing that happened to your brother, to happen to you, right?"

She nodded slowly, "It's what any mother would do..."

Martin protested, but it was no use to argue with Kit when she had her mind set on something. Zach wasn't paying attention at all, as he tried to figure out where Kate, Wren and Daniel could have gone too.

The whole Kratt team was now discussing the plan, and as Martin and Aviva were able to pry the metal collar of Kit, they knew it was time to put there plan into action.

o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o o0

"Kate! Stop it!" Wren tried to keep Kate from going back, but Kate was a lot stronger than people thought.  
"LET GO! I have to see if Uncle Don is..."  
"Sis?" Daniel tugged his sister's shirt.  
"Yeah?!" She replied.  
Daniel simply pointed to the two Zachbots that were staring right at them!

Wren gasped, and urged them to move, "Go! Run! RUN!" and they didn't need to be told twice, as they ran through the trees as fast as they could.

In fact, the Zachbots weren't after Wren, instead they followed the kids!  
"Quick! Danny! Split up!" Kate called.  
"WHAT?! WHY?!" Danny called over.  
"It's me they're after!" Kate confessed.

"WHAT?!"

"Just go!"  
Daniel winced, but obeyed his sister as he bolted and went the other way. He looked over his shoulder to find Kate was right! More Zachbots were following her than him!

Kate felt pretty bad leaving her brother alone like that, but she knew what these Zachbots wanted. What Zach wanted. She zigged and zagged...and an unhappy memory played through her mind. Of when she was little, four to be exact, she ran through the forest, trying to get these Zachbots off her tail! She zigged and zagged for hours, until finally she ran into Chris, and he saved her young life. But that was then, not now. There was no way Chris would come. No one would save her this time...right?

Wrong. Someone was there to save her. Actually, it was two people... well, 'animals' to be more precise. Survivor and Tasha had come out of nowhere, attacking the Zachbots like there was no tomorrow. Kate stood there, amazed; Tasha was flying!

Wren had found Daniel, and they were both currently coming towards them, following the sound of roaring, shrieking and ripping metal.

Kate didn't know how Surv and Tasha were there, and neither did Zach. So as Zach was puzzled with this, he didn't notice Kitty who had gotten out of the cage by turning into a ferret, then turning back into herself as she crept around, opening the cage.

Being as careful as she could to open the door without making a whole lot of noise, and Martin moved around a little just to make it sound like someone was moving, the door was creaked open just enough for two small kids to get through.  
"Gabe. Trent. Go!" Martin quietly whispered.  
Trent refused and clinged onto his dad's neck tighter, worried that he'd never see him again.  
"C'mon Trent. You and Gabe need to go! We'll see each other again." Martin would've said 'promise' at the end of that sentence, but he didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep, and that was the hardcore truth.

Trent hugged his father before taking his brothers hand. Kitty looked to Martin, "I'll take them to the exit... they should be safe..."

"Try to escape with them if you can..." Martin said taking her hands.

"No, Zach will follow them if there isn't a distraction..." Kitty said shaking her head slowly, "I love you..." she kissed him, before quickly taking her sons quietly out of the room. Martin felt as if he was just slapped, not kissed, considering he could lose his wife and children right at that moment.

Zach groaned in frustration, and pulled at his hair, "Those stupid animals got rid of my Zach-bots! I'll have to send out more..." he started to pace, as he looked to the cage and noticed a few prisoners were missing, which was alarming, because he needed everyone so he could destroy the Kratt line.

"Wait a minute!" Zach said angrily realized just WHO they were missing. He stomped up to the cage and grabbed Martin by the collar of his shirt. He pulled so hard, Martin banged his head on the bars pretty hard.  
"Dad!" Trent couldn't help but yell, until Kitty covered his mouth a split second later. They were just leaving the hall when they saw the whole thing. Kitty felt like giving Zach a piece of her mind, but now wasn't that time, and the tree ran off down the hall.  
"WHERE'S YOUR WIFE AND KIDS?!" Zach yelled into Martin's ear.  
Martin was petrified, but there was no way he was gonna tell. He didn't lie, he didn't tell the truth. He was just quiet.  
"ANSWER!" Zach nearly screamed making the Kratt nearly deaf.  
Realizing this mean of persuasion wasn't going to work, and that the prisoners were probably out the front door by now, Zach loosened his grip, and threw Martin to the back of the cage.

Martin fell back, and Chris rushed to his side. Zach could care less that Martin was glaring at him, and breathing heavily as if he was going to kill him. What was on Zach's mind now, was that he had some Wild Rats to find. Turning back to the cage slowly, Zach gave an evil smile before he went to the computer and brought of the security cameras on the monitor.

There, in one of the shots, you could see Kitty, Gabe and Trent running down one of the halls. Zach sent Zach bots quickly, and glared back at Martin, "Maybe if you would have said something, they would be here with you... now their going to be dead."

**REVIEW! 8D**


	7. Water Rescue

**We're back with a new chapter! 8D**

**ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! We don't own Wild Kratts!**

"There's the door!" Kitty shouted to Gabe and Trent as the exit door came into view, and a few Zachbots behind them did too! Kitty stopped in her tracks, as the Zachbot's closed off their only way of escape. And of course, to upset poor Martin, Zach left the security monitor on so he could watch in horror. Martin however, glared and Zach and said, "They'll make it out! Laura's tougher than people think she is!"  
Zach merely sneered an evil sneer, and continued to watch.  
Kitty pulled her children close as the Zachbots closed in. The Zachbot's knew any mother's weak spot was her children, so they were targeting THEM first, instead of Kitty.

Kit was breathing hard, and she knelt down to her sons, and in a quick whisper she asked, "Do either of you know what a Banshee is?" she tried to work a smile. They both shook their heads, "Well," she continued, and the robots got closer, "it's a mythical ghost woman who appears and shrieks a horrible wail, signaling when someone is about to die..." she stood up straight, and held her breath, "And, it's time for these robots to die..."

Gabe quickly made himself and his brother cover their ears, as suddenly Kit started to glow, and become transparent and clothes in flowing ripped rags. Her hair went white, and her face was fair, but it was terrifying as she let out a shriek which blew most the Zachbots back.

The shriek could be heard from the cage, and Zach gripped his ears in pain. Surprisingly, the sound didn't hurt any of the Kratt team's hearing. So, they could stay focused on the monitor, as fog rose up around Kitty as she continued to attack the robots, and Gabe and Trent made a run for it.

Fifteen minutes later, Gabe and Trent were out of sight, and there was to much fog on the monitor to tell what was going on. Though, suddenly, the fits of shrieks abruptly stopped.

"NO!" Zach shrieked.  
"Zachbots at station 3, stop those boys!" Zach screamed into the mic, while the rest of the team breathed a sigh of relief.  
Kitty however, had to hide somewhere and fast! Just when she was about to run into the closest closet, a hand that belonged to a sick fashion designer grabbed her by her shirt, and pulled her into the next room!

"Agh!" Kitty gagged, her shirt collar tightening around her neck. She was no longer a Banshee, and was weak from transforming.

"Well hello, Kitten darling..." Donita Donata said, throwing her to the floor. Usually Dabio would be the one to do that, but since Kit was to weak, it didn't matter. Dabio stood near by.

"Donita..." Kitty growled under her breath.

"You must have forgotten Zach and I were in this together, along with Gourmand..." Donita said, walking back and forth, looking all superior. Laura didn't answer, she knew Ms Donata was right; she had forgotten.

"Looks like all those Zach bots are going to destroy your two little brats..." Donita said with a sigh, looking to the open door; Zach bots were flying past, making their way to find the two little boys, "Pity... I was thinking about making a children fashion line..."

Laura's eyes widened, as did about every single member of the Kratt team, especially Martin. With the little energy she had left, she charged out in the form of a cheetah, into the hall. But, Donita was ready and had a pose beam ready. So, Kit found herself unable to move, just watching the robots pass.

Though, luckily, Trent and Gabe did escape... but that wasn't going to stop any punishment Zach or Donita would have for everybody else.

"Quick! This way!" Gabe shouted to his brother, as the two ran deeper into the forest. Trent was still a little upset about leaving Mom and Dad behind, but he still followed Gabe.  
"Gabe? Are Mom and Dad gonna be okay?" This little boy asked scared, but innocent.  
Gabe didn't know how to answer, but luckily he didn't have to as they ran into someone!

Gabe ran into the person, then Trent ran into him, and both brothers slowly looked up into familiar pale blue eyes, "Uncle Donte?" they asked, as if they were talking to a ghost.

"But... we saw you get killed by all those Zachbots!"

Donte simply smiled; he seemed perfectly fine besides a scrap that went across his forehead, "You THOUGHT you saw me get killed by all them Zachbots..." he said smirking, "Good, it fooled ya'll too..."

Gabe and Trent both laughed, jumping up to hug their uncle. They were just as close to him as Kate was. They realized something though, if Donte was there, that meant they had been closer to the action then they had thought.

"Were's Kate and Daniel?" Trent asked.

Donte's smile faded slightly, "I don't know... I was looking for them right before you bumped into me..."

"They're still alive..." Gabe pointed out, "We were watching everything on a monitor; Survivor and Tasha came out of nowhere and saved them!"

o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o 

HEY! Leave my falcon alone!" Kate screamed as one of the Zachbots tried to pull the poor peregrine falcon's tail feathers out!  
Tasha did break free, but that was the least of their problems at the moment. Daniel and Wren were back to back, trying to ward off as many Zachbots as they could, but more and more were piling in at the second.  
Hard as they might try, they were soon overpowered!  
While about five or six held the horrified eight year old and the woman down, about three came over and pinned Kate to the back of the cliff they were fighting at. The Zachbot had a firm grip on her arm, and Daniel couldn't help but scream a little seeing that he just might witness his own sister's destruction!

"H-hey... wait! Look up!" Trent said suddenly, taking Donte's hand. They all looked up, to the cliff face that lingered above them, and gasped, seeing Kate hanging there, struggling with all her might.

It was hard to see what was going on, but they soon noticed Survivor fighting off the robots that held Kate. But, fighting them off, caused Kate to fall for a brief second; but Surv dove and caught her with his mouth before she fell down much further.

Problem was, was that Surv was already to far off the side, to pull them both back up... he was slipping. More Zach bots came up behind, and attacked Survivor, but he wasn't about to let go of Kate- until a bot hit her out of his mouth and sent her hurtling down at Donte, Gabe and Trent.

Since the Zachbots that had followed Gabe and Trent didn't have cameras, Zach returned to the 'Kate and Daniel channel' leaving Martin in extreme suspense. Unfortunately, Chris and Aviva turned their heads just in time...to see Kate fall from the cliff.  
Donte, Gabe, and Trent saw it too, and not caring about the danger, ran as fast as they could to the place where Kate's body would lay. But for poor Daniel and Wren, they were far away by now, fighting the Zachbots that held them as their hostages.  
Zach meanwhile was feeling a little alarmed too.  
"NO YOU IDIOTS! I SAID TO DROP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND FIND THE BOYS! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO LITERALLY 'DROP' HER!" He screamed in the mic.  
The Kratts were a little surprised at this.  
It was almost as if...Zach was worried about Kate!

"My poor Mi'ha..." Aviva whimpered a little, really trying not to burst out into tears, but it was almost impossible. She buried her face in Chris's shirt, and he held her close. All CK could do was watch the screen, and hope.

Martin was also worried about Kate, but he also had a sinking feeling in his stomach about his wife. Seeing Chris and Aviva still together made him miss Laura more... where was she? Was she okay? Chris was asking the same questions in his head about Katherine.

Donte didn't know what to expect as they came close to where Kate had fallen... he didn't know if he should go first, so Gabe and Trent wouldn't have to see anything graphic. But suddenly, Gabe tripped forward and fell into a... POND! A pond right beneath the cliffs! Pulling Gabe out, Trent started to frantically call for Kate, only to be shushed by Donte... he didn't want any Z-bots to hear them.

"Sorry." Trent apologized.

Survivor, being a lion, and having claws that were great for climbing, had recovered from his Zachbots attack, and ran towards the water. Tasha circled around ahead, trying to see if she could see any sign of her 'mamma' but there was nothing. Even though Tasha could fly, and could even be on her own at this point, Kate was still very important to her. Gabe and Trent scanned the water for anything, but there wasn't a sign. Not even a pink something under the water! Survivor sniffed the edge for a while, until finally he jumped in like a polar who had just found a seal.  
Gabe, Trent, and Donte watched. As did Tasha from up in a nearby tree. Survivor swam under for a few minutes. Until, suddenly.

'POW'

Survivor burst through the water with a limp, colorless Kate in his mouth!

Rushing over to them, Donte, Gabe and Trent were worried that it was too late. Survivor put Kate on the ground gently, and shook his fur out, and finally started licking his coat; he had done his part.

Donte leaned down and checked for a pulse, and for breathing, "Okay... she's still breathing... just a bit water logged..." he then looked up, wondering how Daniel and Wren were handling the six Zach bots left up there.

They were doing fine actually, considering Wren was a champion mixed martial arts fighter. And Daniel had freaked out when his sister had fallen, so they were both approaching the group as quick as they could.

Daniel went to Kate, ignoring that his cousins were there, along with Donte who was supposedly dead. Wren ran over to Donte and hugged him tight, "You're alive!"

Donte was caught off guard, and he blushed lightly hugging her back, "Easy Ms Lake, I'm not going anywhere!" he was referring to how tight she was hugging him.

"Sis? Sis! Wake up!" Daniel shook his sister, trying to wake her up, with no prevail.  
"What are we gonna do!?" Trent asked, clamping his hands to the sides of his head.  
Wren looked frantically at Donte.  
"Donte...do you know CPR or something?"

"Eh..." Donte wracked his brain, trying to remember, "I know enough..." he went over and checked her pulse again, before he put his fists right above her stomach and started pumping.

Daniel bit his bottom lip, as Gabe and Trent watched from behind him. After pumping didn't work, Donte leaned down, holding her nose and put his mouth to hers (bleck... T_T even if it is a normal life saving process, it's WEIRD between some people! XD) and breathed into her.

Pulling away, Kate stirred, and spit out water, gagging slightly, then laying back to look at everyone around her. Daniel burst into tears of joy and tackled his sister in a hug, "I thought I lost you!" he cried. Trent and Gabe laughed joyfully as they joined in the tackle.

Donte sighed, and wiped his mouth with a smile, "Pray I never have to do that again..."

Wren giggled, and smiled overjoyed. She leaned over and kissed Don's cheek, causing his eyes to go wide and his face to go red, "You did it!"

Donte was still a little dazed, but answered,

"Um...thanks."

Wren laughed.  
"Nice...to see you Danny." Kate said in a hoarse voice from swallowing so much water, "I thought I...lost you too." She quickly hugged her brother back.  
Well, while everyone was taking in this sweet moment...the Kratts were trying to bear with their moments!

**Review! 8D Now we need to get back to the PMing Clubhouse to work on our newest project! 8D**


	8. Kratt Stew for Dinner

**...**

**ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! We don't own Wild Kratts!**

None of the rest of the Kratts knew that the group was alive, so they were all sitting, and waiting for something Zach found out or so on.

But Zach was as puzzled as they were; he had lost complete signal of any one of them. He knew it was a matter of time before his plan could fail, so he had to get rid of the Kratts that he had, NOW.

Before he could carry anything out, his phone buzzed. Zach picked it up and answered, "Hello? Yeah, figured... Reeaally?" he said as he slowly looked to MK and CK, raising one eyebrow, "Sounds perfect... I'll send the Rats and Aviva... what should we do with the video gamer and the Afro lady? Do what I want with them? Okay!" he hung up and smiled evilly at all of them.

"Gamer, Afro, you're staying! Aviva, Chris, you're going down with a one way ticket to Gourmand..." he chuckled evilly, " And, Martin... I have to send you to Donita before you join your brother and his wife's fate..."

Chris and Martin looked at each other in fear, each of them not knowing what mental message to send. But it was short lived as Zachbots came in to forcibly remove them from the cage. Of course they tried to fight back, but with so little space, it was nearly impossible. Koki and Jimmy tried to help their friends, but soon two Zachbots pinned their hands behind the bars. They too were helpless.

"Martin, what do we do?" Chris asked, scared half to death as he and his wife were cuffed by a Zach-bot.

"Try to escape!" Martin managed to make out in a whisper, before a Zach-bot pushed him along. Honestly, he was unsure if he'd ever see his little brother again.

Chris nodded, as he and Aviva were dragged away.

Martin didn't know what to expect as he was pushed along the hallways, and finally shoved into a fashion designing room, where he was put in a cage, which was a little bit smaller then the one Zach had put him in.

Being un-cuffed and locked in, MK was overjoyed to see his wife in the same place. He ran over and hugged her close, "Laura!" She hugged him back, equally as overjoyed.

"Hmm..." Someone said from the corner of the room, it was Donita, "A couple's fashion line sounds good enough to me... then I'll send you off to join your brother..." she smirked, towards Martin.

Martin couldn't help but show a small face of disgust, as did Kitty.  
"Oh...great." He said sarcastically.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0 o0o

Chris and Aviva meanwhile were being led down some stairs to what looked like the kitchen.  
"Well, where else would Gourmand be?" Chris asked, trying to lighten the moment, but it kind of just made it heavier.  
They were both pushed through the doors quite roughly. So roughly they fell to the floor.  
"Ow!" Chris exclaimed since he landed on his arm the wrong way.  
"There's a limit ya know!" He shouted at the Zachbot, who merely blinked in amusement.  
"Finally!" A voice from behind the counter said.  
Chris and Aviva looked up to find Gourmand walking over.  
"There's my secret ingredients." He said with an evil smile that sent chills down the couple's backs.

Chris worked himself up off the floor, pulling himself to his knees and standing protectively in front of Aviva. If he was suppose to develop a plan for them to escape, he was failing.

"So, who wants to go first?" Gourmand said with a grim smile, pointing a large cutting knife at them, then at a HUGE steaming pot. The pot was as big as half the room, and as tall too. Stairs actually led to the top of it, where a little gang plank was.

CK looked to his wife, and before she could say anything, he stepped forward, volunteering himself. Aviva gasped, and Gourmand nodded saying, "Smart of you just to give up, green grape..." he motioned for Chris to go up the stairs towards the pot, and he held his knife at hand.

Gulping, Chris made his way up the stairs, to the end of the gang plank. Aviva was silent and staring in horror and sorrow. CK looked at her, and just with his eyes, motioned towards the un-guarded door. Aviva didn't know how she could just leave Chris, but she also didn't know CK had a plan.

But the truth was...Chris didn't. He felt as if it was the end. He'd never see his wife, his brother, or even his children again. He felt a small tears fall from his face just at the thought of Kate, Daniel, and Aviva and Martin not having him around. Took a deep breath, but just before he was about a accept his fate...  
"STOP!" A voice came from the nearby window. Chris didn't even have time to react as someone wrapped her arms around him tight, and with the force of jumping through the window, knocked him clear down the stairs! When the two finally came to a stop, Chris rubbed his head, which he knocked a few times, then looked down and saw who had just saved his skin!  
It was Kate!  
She clinged onto him with a death grip, and shaking from her adrenaline rush.  
"K-Katherine?!" Chris couldn't believe his own eyes!  
Kate looked up at her Daddy and smiled, even though tears were flowing down her eyes.  
"Don't do it, Daddy! We...We can't bear to lose YOU." She said through her sobs.

Chris hugged his daughter tightly, realizing that she was indeed alive, and...she saved his life. But there was still a question on his mind.  
"Hey? How did you get here anyway?" He asked.  
"After I fell down the cliff, I landed in a pond. Survivor fished me out, and then we all realized that we weren't as far away as we thought."  
Chris's eyes went wide.  
"We were so close in fact, Gabe and Trent knew where to go. We back tracked until we made it back here. That's when I saw the steam coming from the basement window, and heard Gourmand talking to someone, and I heard him mention 'Green Grape'. I ran to the window and saw what was about to happen!"

Chris smiled at her, but at the mention of Gourmand's name he realized the crazy chef was still there! He jumped up, and faced the chef who had been knocked off the stairs as well, near them.

"You're dead meat Kratt..." Gourmand said, getting up to face Chris, pointing his knife out. But, he realized that CK's cuffs broke off, and he'd have to think of something else. Looking back, he saw that Aviva was still there, and he quickly ran over to her, putting the knife to her throat, "If either of you move, she's dead."

Chris and Kate gasped, but neither of them moved a muscle, in fear of Aviva's life.

"Now, as I was saying," Gourmand continued, "Get in the pot green grape!"

But, before any of them did anything else, none other then Daniel sprung through another window, knocking Gourmand to the ground, causing him to go unconscious, "Stay off my mommy you big fatty!"

"Nice going Danny!" Kate praised.  
"Thanks." Danny shook off like it was no big deal.  
"Sweetie!" Aviva couldn't help herself as she hugged her son tightly.  
"Aw, geez, Mom!" Daniel was ecstatic to see her, but being called Sweetie wasn't his best nickname.

Chris gave a sigh of relief that his family was back together, as he wrapped one arm around Kate. But, then he realized that his family wasn't ALL together... Martin was still being held captive by Donita, and Kit was probably too, "Now that we're free, we have to go free Martin, Kit, Jimmy and Koki..."

"No need." Daniel answered simply, to his father.

Chris showed a questioning look, but Kate explained, "Donte, Wren, Trent and Gabe are going to rescue Uncle Martin and Aunt Kitty." she went over to huge her mother, "And I sent Survivor and Tasha to save Jimmy and Koki."

Chris smiled and ruffled Daniel's hair, "You two are little planners, aren't you?"

**Review! 8D**


	9. Operation: Save and Escape and Show Down

Meanwhile, Donte was leading Wren, Trent and Gabe around the outside, looking through each window to find Kitty and Martin. Luckily for them, Zach had no idea they were there; Zach was looking for his tools to turn JZ and Koki into cyborgs.

Finally, when they passed one window, they took a step back to take a second glance. Inside, two people were being forced with pose beams to walk down the cat walk in fancy, fox skin clothing. Gabe and Trent clapped their hands over their mouths, because they both nearly laughed out loud; it was their parents, going down the cat walk in ridiculous moves...

"No time to laugh guys..." Donte said, trying hard not to smirk himself, as he went closer to the window. Shape-shifting into a ghost briefly, his hand passed through the glass, and unlocked the window. Pulling his arm back, he turned into himself again.

"What do we do now?" Trent asked his brother now that they were in, but not seen.  
"Sneak attack mode." Gabe replied. Then he noticed all the objects in the room, and got an idea.  
"Hey! Remember that story Dad told us about Uncle Chris getting kidnapped by Gourmand along with those platypus eggs?" Gabe asked in a whisper.  
Trent nodded.  
"They got out of their mess by creating a-"  
"Chained reaction!" They said together.  
"C'mon, Trent, I got a plan." Gabe said softly as he quietly grabbed a roll of fabric off the desk. Donita was so focused on her models to notice.  
"Don't forget, we need to save those foxes now too." Donte put in.

Wren nodded, "Let's focus more on saving Laura and Martin for now..." she whispered.

Gabe handed Don and Wren some fabric rolls, "Here, take these, and roll them over there! I already have them all attached!" They both nodded, and in the shadows rolled them across the room. Trent was busy rolling it around Dabio, who was in the corner and didn't even notice.

Trent then realized he needed Dabio to be standing on it for Gabe's plan to work, "Think you could take a step back please?" Trent asked, looking up at the assistant. Dabio stupidly nodded, and took a step back, still not even seeing the little boy, "Thank you!" Trent said, continuing to roll on.

Dabio blinked suddenly, and looked around, not seeing anyone. So he shrugged, and went back to watching the catwalk.

Gabe nodded to himself, as he quietly took one of the extra pose beams, and tied the end of the rolls of clothe, all around it in a tight knot. Motioning for Don, Wren and Trent to stand back, Gabe took the remote and switched on the over head lights.

"Okay, Donita. I don't mind being your model ONCE, but this is ridiculous!" Martin said, not at all liking the moves he was being forced to throw. Kitty felt the same.  
"Oh, would you just shut up and take it like a man?" Donita asked impatient. It was obvious Martin wasn't going quietly, even before Gabe and Trent got there.  
"You might as well, enjoy whatever minutes you have left in life." Donita suddenly said.  
"What?!" Martin asked, more than a little scared at that statement.  
"You didn't know? You're guys are done for! When I'm finished with you, you're heading down to the kitchen to meet your brother in a nice warm pot of stew." Donita said with a smirk.  
Martin couldn't tell if she was serious about the soup thing, or talking in riddles.  
"Wh...where's Chris? Do you know?!" He asked at his whit's end.  
"I just told you! He's probably steaming by now." Donita shot back, not liking to repeat herself.

Martin exchanged terrified glances with Kitty, but their thoughts were interrupted as all the light above them shot on. Donita looked around confused, as did everyone else, but suddenly, a pose beam with long sheets of fabric tied to it, spun around the room.

It dragged the long sheets behind it, causing Dabio to fall over, having the fabric pulled out from underneath him. Donita in instants was wrapped like a mummy, covered in purple cloth, screaming in anger.

Kitty and Martin were still frozen in the pose beam, but they both looked around and soon saw Donte, and Wren standing in one corner with bright smiles, and then in the other corner they saw, "TRENT! GABRIEL!" They both called out in joy to see their sons. Wren shut off the pose beams, as Donte tied Dabio up.

Kit and Martin ran over to hug their boys, and briefly after Laura ran over to hug her brother, nearly knocking him back; she had thought he was dead, "How did you find us?" she asked, with tears in her eyes.

Don hugged her back, "It's... a long and detailed story..."

"Stories are gonna have to wait! We have to save Chris and Aviva!" Martin shouted, realizing what his brother could be going through at the moment.  
"Already taken care of, Dad. Kate and Daniel are probably in there right now." Trent said to his dad with a happy smile.

**(Wk: Yeah uh...hi everyone! Hey Sil! Should we cliffhanger here? Sil: No way! Wk: Why not, because the next part is like a whole other chapter in itself. Sil: Yeah? Well...then that's one of the shortest chapters ever! Wk: Yeah, you're right. X) Let's keep going! 8D)**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

"Daniel! Get behind me!" Kate said with a dead serious look on her face as she looked at the perpetrator.  
Daniel did as he was told, hiding behind her, quite scared, looking into Zach's eyes.  
Long story short, Zach had heard all the banging going on in the kitchen. Fearing that his prisoners had escaped or something, he quickly dashed into the kitchen to find Gourmand out cold, and his prisoners trying to escape out the window to reach Martin and Kitty faster. But their plan of escape failed, and now, he had his 'daughter' right where he wanted her!

"Well looky, looky... if it isn't little miss hooky and her pathetic brother..." Zach said with a glare, realizing that he had walked into the middle of a rescue mission.

Daniel glared at Zach, not wanting to be called 'pathetic', but Zach glared back, causing Dan to shrink a little. Zach laughed shaking his head, looking to Aviva and Chris, "Your son's more pathetic then I thought Kratt; he's just flat out wimpy..."

Chris, Aviva and Kate all growled, and they could have easily over powered Zach, but, he had a remote in his hand and they knew he could summon Z-bots at any time... but why hadn't he?

"Well..." Daniel stuttered, "You're just flat out... er, UGLY!" he said, trying to put on his best fighting face.

Zach laughed evilly even more, "Even as wimpy as he is, he sure is amusing... maybe I'll keep him along with Kate."

"You're not getting either of them, so back off Zach!" Aviva said protectively, putting her arms around her children. Chris joined with her.

Zach rolled his eyes, "Oh please... you saw how I killed Mrs. Blondie's brother with a touch of a button, right? I can do that to any of you, at any moment..." Which was a big fat lie, actually, because he had wasted so many Z-bots that week, he was running low on the last 20... he needed to make more, and that's why he hadn't exactly gotten to turning JZ and Koki into cyborgs yet.

Kate was really mad now. Instead of shrinking like she would have when she was younger, she was old enough to practically fend for herself. Being Zach's daughter, she did have some of his traits. Not just her near to black hair, or her inventing skills, but also...the way she looked at you when she was angry. It was pretty rare, and luckily the team hardly ever saw that face on her, but she still could make it from time to time, and it was just as scary as Zach's. And she was sure using it now. She got in Zach's face, something she hadn't done in over a decade, and said in a low growl, "If you touch my brother, or my family, I'll put you through something worse than death!"

Zach grabbed her arm, in a painful grip and his eyes narrowed, "I'd like to see you try..." Kate growled and tried to pull her arm away, but Zach had a firm grip, and he wasn't done talking, "Listen Katherine..." he said, his voice somewhat softer, turning into a whispered, "You're not a Kratt... you're Varmitech by blood... they're not your real family..." he motioned to Daniel, "He's not your real brother. I could call this all off, and let everyone go free, if you would start being a Varmitech again..."

Kate blinked, and was shaking a little. Zach had never really tried to convince her with that tone before. She looked to her mom, her dad, and then Daniel... Zach was right; she was just adopted.

But, Kate's eyes narrowed as she looked at Zach again, "Adopted, or not adopted, they are the only people that have acted like a family to me for my entire life. That qualifies almost exactly as the opposite of what you have showed me; you hunted me down, tried to kill off everybody I've ever cared for, heck, I don't even know if you even loved my mother McKenzie!"

Zach seemed to choke, because Kate never had said anything like that to him before, "Maybe..." Zach stuttered, his soft voice disappearing, as he glared, "Maybe I did everything just for McKenzie! To try and keep us all together! But maybe the Kratts stole you away from me!"

Chris, Aviva and Daniel all watched with wide eyes, not daring to speak or interfere.

Kate was wide eyed as well, but what her father said did make her think. She looked at the ground, then back up, trying not to cry, and said, "No! They saved me from your evil clutches."  
"They stole you!" Zach cut in.  
"Hey! It's not my fault that you did what you did! I was speaking how I felt! I was trying to put you on the right path, and there's been a friction between us ever since!"  
Kate finished that sentence as her eyes started to well, and her voice started to crack.  
Zach looked at her in amazement. Even the way she argued her case, making it sound very promising, was just like how McKenzie used to bicker with him. Only thing was...he never won.

**(Wk: Okay, what about there? Is that good? :) Sil: Yeah, that'll work. The next part is the unthinkable! Gotta save it! 8D Wk: Review everyone! And hey! We just wanted to thank you for your reviews. I've never had this many reviews so quickly for one of my fanfics! 8D Sil: Yeah! Thanks guys!)**


	10. Sweet TimesHappy Endings

**Wk: YES! The final chapter!**

**Sil: I knew we'd make it to ten chapters! A good sized story. X)**

**Wk: You know that's right. *takes breath, but is cut short***

**Sil: Uh, can we say it together?**

**Wk: -.- X) Sure, why not. On three. One...Two...Three!**

**Wk and Sil: ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! We don't own Wild Kratts!**

Zach wasn't sure of anything, anymore... he looked away and back up, "You should all get out before Gourmand here wakes up..." he said so quietly, that they almost didn't hear him.

"What?" Chris piped up suddenly, in disbelief, "You're just letting us go?"

Zach glared at him, "Just go before I change my mind..."

Chris and Aviva looked at each other, and they slowly started towards the door. Aviva held Daniel close at hand, who was just staring at Zach in confusion. They weren't sure if it was a trap or not, but it really wasn't.

"What... what are you doing?" Kate asked, unable to move from shock, "Why would you just let us leave like this?" she asked, knowing it wasn't his nature.

Zach sighed, and tried to smile just a little, "I'm taking away some of the 'friction' between us..." he said, re-quoting her words.

Kate lips slowly did form a small smile at him, before she ran off to join her parents and brother, "Maybe there is another side to him..." she thought, as she ran.

Zach groaned to himself, saying he was going to regret that... but, he told himself there would be other times. Going over to Gourmand, who was sighing and trying to sit up, Zach tried to act as if he had just gotten there, "GOURMAND!" he put on his best angry voice, "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

Gourmand stood and looked around, groaning slightly, "This lil' kid came flyin' out of nowhere, and attacked me! And then there was Kate, and that Kratt and-"

"I don't want to hear anymore..." Zach said, trying to sound annoyed, but he was actually in his mind almost cracking up, "I need you to go and get Miss Donata, so... we all can take a vacation..."

"Fine Varmitech, but just to settle some things-" Gourmand froze, "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Just do it." Zach replied, trying to sound convincing.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, Gourmand made into the designer room, to find Dabio tied up, and Donita screaming for help under the layer of fabric.  
"What on earth happened?!" Gourmand asked, taking off Donita's 'gag'.  
"Martino's bratty kids came in and attacked us...kinda like what Chrisangelo did a few years ago when we were about to have that platypus egg omelet?" Donita groaned.  
"Ugh, don't bring that up again. EVER!" Gourmand demanded as he untied Dabio.  
"C'mon, they're getting away!" Donita said as she scurried to her feet.  
"Wait." Gourmand stopped her.

"What?"

"Zach's says we all need to...take a vacation or something." Gourmand explained.  
Donita was shocked!

"What?"

"Hey, that's what he said." Gourmand replied, just as equally confused.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zach slumped in his chair, wondering if he had done the right thing. Oddly enough, he felt like it was. Then, why didn't things go his way? Shouldn't that happen when you do the right thing? That's what he thought. He slowly turned to see a framed picture on his desk that actually was a bunch of pictures in one. Kinda like a scrapbook page. The frame had picture of him and McKenzie in high school, their wedding, playing and laughing with each other, and the last picture was Kate as a baby.  
Zach looked down.  
"McKenzie?" He asked, "Am I doing the right thing here?"  
"Yes...you are Dad." Someone suddenly said as she was leaning in the doorway.

Zach spun around in his chair, and blinked, "I thought I told you to leave! What if Gourmand or Donita sees you?" he was staring straight at Kate, who was actually SMILING at him, and not running in fear for a change.

"Then I guess they see me..." She said with a shrug as she walked over to him, "Thank you for freeing my family..."

Zach huffed, not wanting to admit it felt good to be thanked for something, "Don't... mention it..."

Kate went over, and looked at the photo on his desk, "You know, mom was really beautiful..."

Zach looked at the picture, and nodded slowly, "You've always reminded me a lot of her..."

Kate smiled, and for the first time that she could remember, she leaned over and hugged her biological father. He was startled, but he slowly wrapped his own arms around her as well.

Kate smirked slightly, and looked up at him, "You still hate Chris and Uncle Martin still, don't you?"

"Oh, you bet I do." Zach said, almost laughing.

Kate actually laughed with him, "Maybe... you could try to get along with them? Then we all could be a family?"

Zach rolled his eyes, and acted as if she had just made him almost choke, "Yeah, no... you're probably the only bridge between us..." he paused, and took a deep breath, "Make sure they take care of you."

Kate nodded. Chris was leaning against the door outside the room, waiting for her, and nodding, "I will Zach." he mumbled to himself.

Zach looked over his shoulder and saw Chris and smirked, but he still tried to sound mad.  
"Get out of here, Green Guy!" He said. Kate smiled, and played along.  
"Yeah, this is special father daughter mending the bonding time." She said with a laughing smile.  
Chris merrily chuckled, and walked out.  
Kate then looked back at Zach, still smiling.  
"I know you can't picture it, but he really is a nice guy once you get to know him." She said.

Zach looked up to the ceiling, "Yeah I'm sure... Everyone LOVES the Wild Rats..." he said sarcastically.

Kate sighed, "Well, just to let you know, I love YOU too."

Zach looked at her and nodded, smiling the way he did when he had been in love with McKenzie, "I love you t-" he was about to continue when a voice rang down the hall of an angry fashion designer,

"ZACH VARMITECH I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO DISCUSS WITH YOU!"

Kate gulped, "That's my cue... gotta go dad!" she hugged him again, before running out to join Chris and get out of the building.

Zach watched her, and stood up from his chair as Donita entered, "Zach, what the heck? Why do you want us all to go on a vacation?"

Zach leaned on his desk and sighed, "We're always meeting humiliating defeats, why not relax once in a while?"

Donita was about to answer him, but instead she closed her mouth and shook her head, "Somethings gotten into you... but... I suppose a trip somewhere, just to relax isn't THAT bad of an idea... will we still be able to take helpless animals?"

"Of course!" Zach said with an evil grin, before he put a hand on her shoulder and they both walked out of the room. Even though his evil side towards his daughter was gone, not ALL of his evil had vanished.

-

"So maybe we can visit him sometime..." Kate continued, as she walked with her dad back to the group. Koki and Jimmy had indeed been rescued by Survivor and Tasha, and Gabe and Trent were standing with their parents, as Aviva held Daniel close, and Donte and Wren talked.

"Maybe..." Chris said, still a little uneasy on the subject.

"So I've called a bus to come pick us up," Aviva said, as Chris walked to her side. They were all standing next to the road, "So, we should all be back at the Tortuga in no time."

"From there I can get a ride home..." Donte said smiling. Wren was holding her cat, which she had found walking in the forest, "Me too." she said.

Kitty smiled at her older brother, and nudged him with her elbow, motioning to Wren. Donte glared a little at his sister, before rolling his eyes.

Kitty nudged him again, and whispered, "Don, you know she really like you, right? And I know you have a soft spot for her too... so, talk to her or something!"

Donte looked at her, and gave her a puzzled look on how he was going to do that, but she just pushed him towards Wren anyway. By pushing him, he bumped into her, making the cat she was holding meow in sudden surprise.

"Oops... sorry..." He said, backing away slightly.

Wren smiled at him, "It's fine, Don."

"You know... I've been meaning to ask you something..." he said, clearing his throat. Wren handed Trent her Siamese cat (and Trent joyfully accepted), and walked with Donte slightly off, away from the group.

"What do you want to ask me?" She asked, brushing her long black hair from her face.

Donte could feel his face going red. He was usually pretty cool around girls, but that wasn't the same case for today, "Eh.. Well, I was thinking, MAYBE, that you would like to... I dunno, go out to dinner with me sometime... or somethin' like that..."

"You know," Wren said, smiling and stepping a little closer, looking down at her hands, and then back up at him, "I would like that... a lot." For a while, neither could move, both smiling and staring into each others eyes. They both did have great affection for each other...

Their lips had come very close, and they might have been about to kiss...

BUT, suddenly, Gabe ran in between them, laughing, with Daniel chasing right after. Donte couldn't help but glare a little at the cousins, as they passed playing their game of tag; considering they had just ruined the moment.

Wren laughed at Don, and shook her head, "Boys will be boys..." but right before she turned to head back to the group, she put her hands on his shoulders, and put her soft lips to his for a brief kiss before she went back to everyone else.

Donte stood their frozen, and his sister came over laughing, "See! That wasn't that hard, was it Don?"

Donte smiled at her finally, "It was hard enough... but worth it." he then raised his hands in the air going, "Yes!" before he went back to the group to wait for the bus.

**Wk: O_O Wow, that was probably the shortest chapter in here.**

**Sil: But the sweetest! X)**

**Wk: Yeah! Well, everyone, that's a rap! I've always wanted to say that. X)**

***all the characters disappear***

**Wk: We hope you all enjoyed this story, Sil and I sure had a fun time writing it.**

**Sil: Sure did! It was a lot of fun to write as it was to read!**

**Wk: Anyway, please leave your reviews, you viewers are AWESOME! 8D**


End file.
